thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goigoi (The Lion King: Revisited)
Goigoi is an adult male jackal that lives in the Outlands. He is Reirei's mate, the father of numerous pups, and a former member of the Army of Scar. Appearance Unlike his mate Reirei, Goigoi is not well-groomed. He has a lanky, skinny frame, with thin legs and an arched back. His pelt is light brown, and his ear rims, muzzle, paws, and underbelly are tan. A thick stripe of black runs up his back, ending in a short tuft over his forehead, and his tail is tipped with black. His eye shades are a dull grayish-brown, and his eyes are black. Personality Unlike his mate Reirei, Goigoi is not well-groomed. He has a lanky, skinny frame, with thin legs and an arched back. His pelt is light brown, and his ear rims, muzzle, paws, and underbelly are tan. A thick stripe of black runs up his back, ending in a short tuft over his forehead, and his tail is tipped with black. His eye shades are a dull grayish-brown, and his eyes are black. History Goigoi and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard first in the midst of the Outlands, then later in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. The Lion Guard rushes to stop Bupu's herd and Laini and her galagos from stampeding. Once calm, the groups admit to having been scared of a jackal attack, and the Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. Unbeknownst to the Pride Landers, Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. The Army of Scar, including Goigoi and his family, besieges Makuu's float. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Goigoi and his pack, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Goigoi brings fire wood to Pride Rock as part of Scar's plan. When he doesn't know where it is, Shupavu tells him. The next morning, Goigoi then helps Scar's Justice Order fight to defeat the Pride Landers in the Battle of Kenya. Laini hops on Goigoi's face, blocking his view. When Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, it sends all the animals flying towards the border, including Goigoi. However, he survives, and once Kion defeats the evil spirit of Scar and the Evil Eternal of Lions, the Outlanders wonder who is in charge of them. Janja says that Jasiri should be in charge. Reirei's pack simply doesn't care and head home. Family *'Mate:' Reirei *'Son:' Dogo *'Daughter:' Kijana Quotes Behind the scenes * Goigoi is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voices Shingo. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Jackals Category:Parents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Army of Scar Members Category:The Lion King: Revisited